


Strangeness All Around

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShinDong passes on the warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangeness All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

"You don't look happy," SungMin said, falling into step with ShinDong. "Not for someone who got roses."

ShinDong snorted softly. "That's not the smoothest way to ask 'what's wrong'," he said.

SungMin shrugged with a grin. "True. What's wrong?"

ShinDong walked on in silence, and then paused outside his next classroom. "I have some things to think about. Do me a favor?"

SungMin looked at him, confused. "Sure, anything. What is it?"

ShinDong hesitated. "Let me know if you hear of anyone shooting at Yesung-hyung or Zhou Mi?"

SungMin stared at him. "Why them?" he asked.

"They fly. Just... keep an eye out?"

"Sure," SungMin said, and before he could ask any more, ShinDong slipped into his classroom and closed the door.

Confused, SungMin went on to his class, but he barely paid attention to anything, even when the teacher tried to get his attention. He spent the afternoon in detention, still trying to figure out what he might have meant.

He lay on his back in his room and cast himself out, looking for Yesung. He didn't find him - but he did hear a shot, and a couple minutes later, Zhou Mi landed near him, eyes wild.

Even if he didn't like the other boy, no one deserved to get shot at. He went in to tell ShinDong what he'd seen.


End file.
